Encapsulated electrical components, such as capacitors, resistors and the like, are well known in the art. Such components, or assemblies thereof, often are encapsulated in a plastic cavity using an epoxy potting compound whenever they are likely to be exposed to harsh environments.
Such an environment is found in the bottom of wells. Submerged pumps and their components must be capable of operation while under water for long periods of time in the well. It is necessary, therefore, that the motor capacitors be suitably encapsulated to withstand the submerged environment.
In the past, a casing was provided in which the motor capacitor could be placed. The casing generally was made of rigid plastic or similar structural material suitably configured to be mounted onto the exterior of the pump motor housing. With the capacitor in place, the casing was filled with a suitable epoxy potting compound. Once the epoxy cured, the capacitor was fully encapsulated with only the capacitor leads extending therefrom; which leads were then connected to the respective terminals of the motor.
This manner of encapsulating has proven economically inefficient. A casing generally is suitable for a limited range of capacitor sizes. As such, different size casings must be used when the capacitor sizes changed for different applications. Furthermore, substantial man-hours are required to assemble and encapsulate the components.
It is necessary, therefore, to provide an encapsulated capacitor assembly, and method of manufacturing the same, which are usable with capacitors of many different sizes. In addition the assemblies must be manufactured with a minimum of man-hours.